


Two Times! (Spoilers for DreamSMP Finale Streams of January 20th)

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [25]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Attacks, Choking, Conditioning, Drowning, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Dream wore a mask for a reason...And Dream was never one to give in easily.~~~(SPOILERS FOR DREAMSMP FINALE STREAMS OF JANUARY 20TH! FINAL WARNING)https://discord.gg/46xpgZMJaF
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Two Times! (Spoilers for DreamSMP Finale Streams of January 20th)

**Author's Note:**

> Dream wears a mask because looking into his eyes causes the other person to go into their most vulnerable state, typically by reliving something horrible

~~~

The eyes of Tommy, despite being difficult to see through the mask Dream adorned, were easy to tell still contained fear. Of course, he'd be scared. Dream knew he was the closest thing Tommy faced to an abuser. The two were finally on a sort of even playing field again, Tommy ditching his armor for Tubbo. He didn't understand _why_. Tubbo was useless. If he could just make him understand...

"Tommy."

"What do you want now bitch boy? You're just delaying the inevitable." Dream took a few steps back, motioning to the small hole Tommy dug out for his items previously.

"Get in the pit."

"...D-Dream you can't do this anymore. Y-you don't have the upper hand."

"In the pit now or Tubbo gets it." Tommy's feet began to stumble. Punz made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Dream-" But just out of everyone else's sight, the mask was lifted, Tommy seeing the glitched face of the Dreamon. Everyone always joked about a face reveal but he wore the mask for a good reason.

Anyone who looks into his 'eyes' gets sent into his 'Dream World'.

In Tommy's case, it was back in exile.

"YES DREAM RIGHT AWAY DREAM!" Tubbo ran past his protectors to go after Tommy but he was held back. Right as Tommy started dropping swords, Dream surprisingly ignored them, going straight for his enemy's neck. As weightless as he is, Tommy was swept off his feet quite easily. Mask abandoned, Punz and Sapnap's voices broke through.

"DON'T LOOK AT HIS FACE! GET HIM RESTRAINED!" Hysterical laughter echoed as Tommy, too lost in his nightmare realm to even think about fighting back gave in easily, nose now pinched and mouth covered. He didn't even feel the nails dug into his neck, blood dripping down.

_He was drowning..._

Punz attacked from the side, doing his best to pull Dream away from Tommy.

_The feeling all too familiar..._

Sam grabbed handcuffs from his Ender Chest.

_But he knew Dream would save him, he was such a good friend..._

Sapnap found the mask shoved away across the floor and made a dive for it.

_He could hear Dream's voice, lulling him away from the water..._

Once the cuffs were in Punz's hands, he was able to restrain him while Sapnap slammed the mask back onto his face.

**Tommy's eyes were no longer glitchy but...**

_Dream pulled him out of the ocean and he immediately curled up in his lap._

Sam did his best to guide Tommy's breathing, rubbing circles into his back.

 _"Thank you Dream... I owe you everything..."_ Sam swiftly tensed.

"Tommy I'm not..." The boy smiled brightly as finally, his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Fearfully, he handed Tommy over to Eret. "I'll take Dream to the prison. Get him to your castle, he can heal more comfortably there."

"Ya of course..." Only stirring slightly when they went through the portal; Tubbo, Ponk, Hbomb, and Puffy accompanied him. The youngest brunette couldn't help but tear up as his resting friend kept muttering his thanks to 'Dream'. 

_"Dream...?"_

_"Ya Sam?"_

_"Why... why did you do that?"_

_"I was just angry man-"_

_"I don't just mean the choking."_

_"...He's always in my way. Tommy needs to learn his place."_

_"But he's a kid, don't you feel any sort of remorse?"_

_**Dream didn't answer.** _

_~~~_


End file.
